Pokemon Big Brother
'Pokemon Big Brother' 'Format' Big Brother is a game show in which a group of contestants, referred to as HouseGuests, reside in a Skype group, constantly under surveillance. While in the house, the contestants' gameplay is isolated from the outside world. The format of the series is mainly seen as a social experiment, and requires HouseGuests to interact with others who may have differing ideals, beliefs, and prejudices. While a competition, the series allows viewers to witness the relationships formed in the house and the behavior of the HouseGuests. Should a HouseGuest break the rules of the game, they could be expelled from the house, and unable to return. The current format of the series is focused on competition and strategy. At the start of each week in the house, the HouseGuests compete for the title of Head of Household (HoH). The HoH for each week is responsible for nominating two HouseGuests for eviction. The HoH would not be able to compete in the following week's HoH competition, meaning that a HouseGuest could not hold the title for two weeks in a row. Six HouseGuests then play in the Power of Veto (PoV) '''competition. These six include the HoH, the two nominees, and 3 random HouseGuests determined by randomizer. The winner of PoV could choose to save one of the nominated HouseGuests, forcing the HoH to nominate someone in their place. Starting in Season 4, in between the HOH and POV competitions, a '''Have-Not competition will take place, but only on choice weeks. A Have-Not is a group of houseguests who are forced to set their Skype pictures as an embarrassing representation of their Pokemon as well as change their status to something related to their embarrassing picture. A houseguest must stay a Have-Not until the next HOH competition. By the end of the week, all HouseGuests, excluding the HoH and nominees, vote to determine which of the two nominees should be evicted, and the nominated HouseGuest who received the most votes is evicted from the group. If there is a tie in the voting, the reigning HoH is required to make the tie-breaker decision. The HouseGuests may discuss the nomination and eviction process openly and freely. Upon reaching a point in the game, the evicted HouseGuests go on to become members of the Jury; the Jury is responsible for choosing who wins the game. In Season 1, there were 5 members of the jury. In the other seasons there were 7 members. Once only two HouseGuests remain, the members of the Jury cast their votes for who should win the game. 'Twists' To keep the series intriguing, each season typically features a new twist to change the format of the game. Season 1 Being the very first season, Season 1 had kept the original style of the series with slight modifications. Due to the small amount of players, the jury only consisted of 5 players as well as having one houseguest return. Season 2 Season 2 featured some minor twists. An old couple was reunited after 3 years of never speaking, and a houseguest from Season 1 returned on Week 3. Season 3 Season 3 featured the first big twist that completely changed the game. Each houseguest had to be formed into duos and they could win HoH together and be nominated together, and the nominee that was saved was immune until the twist was over. On Week 3, the remaining duos were randomly switched up and the HoH winner's partner would not be Co-HoH, but only immune. On Week 4 and onward, the twist ended and the remainder of the game was back to normal until Week 8 when the twist made a temporary week-long return. Season 4 The twist of this season was 3 HouseGuests were formed into "cliques" which was a team of 3. During the first HoH, the clique that won the challenge would gain an extra member, a returner from a previous season. This twist lasted only 3 weeks and never returned. From Weeks 4-6, a new twist was introduced called "Immunity Battles" where only one HouseGuest could win Immunity for the week. Season 5 Twist #1 (Pre-season reveal): A person's original Pokemon could be replaced by either a Snubbull, a Numel, or a Golett. The player, Yakusune, chose a Golett. Twist #2 (First week only): During the first day, it was revealed to the houseguests that they were all HOH for that week and they would be voting 2 other houseguests to nominate for eviction. The houseguests with the most votes would be nominated and there was no POV competition to play. Highlights viewers would do a fan vote to evict one of the nominees. Twist #3 (First week only): After the nominees were made, it was revealed to the houseguests that a 3rd nominee would be put up by a secret MVP. Twist #4 (Season twist): After the first eviction, it was revealed that Cinccino (Season 1), Wailord (Season 2), Jake (Season 3), and Illusion (Season 4) would be returning to compete as coaches rather than players. They each chose 3 players to coach for the season and compete in Coaches challenges. Unlike BB14, they can only give immunity and will not be swapping players. They revealed to the house that they were the MVP as they chose from the original 13 houseguests with Pete not getting chosen. If Pete was not evicted, he would have gone on the evictee's team Twist #5 (Return twist): Someone is revealed to return to the game out of the first 4 evicted houseguests and it is also revealed that all coaches will not be joining the game. 'Hosts / Crew' 'Main Host - Hoopa' Hoopa is currently the main host of Pokemon Big Brother starting with Season 5. Not much is known about her at the moment, except that she hates going Unbound. 'Former Side Host - Blade' Blade the Gallade was the side co-host of Pokemon Big Brother only in Season 5. He wears a leather jacket and is known to be gay, and secretly flirts and jokes with the contestants for fun. Currently is crushing on Illusion and Rex. But soon later gives up on them as he believes they deserve better. He is the first male host of the series. 'Former Producer - Snivy' Snivy was the co-host of Pokemon Big Brother. She originally played in seasons 1 and 3. By the end of season 3, she was asked to co-host the show along with Victini and she accepted the offer. Snivy co-hosted Pokemon Big Brother for Season 4. After that, she retired along with Victini and worked as the producer of season 5. 'Former Main Host - Victini' Victini was the host of Pokemon Big Brother. She hosted the show since the very first season, but retired after Season 4 had ended. She remains as a talk show host on another program she has been working with alongside Pokemon Big Brother and stays home with her husband and newborn child. Victini has gotten her personality from the host of U.S. Big Brother Julie Chen. Season 6 (Summer 2016) Season 5 (Summer 2015) Have-Nots Voting History *On Week 1, Houseguests voted 2 others to nominate. In secrecy, coaches chose their players from these 13 houseguests. Because Pete wasn't chosen by a coach, he was nominated as an "MVP" nominee. *On Week 2, there was a hiatus due to the Head of Household going on vacation without giving any list of possible renominations. *On Week 3, a new twist was revealed for the Coaches competitions. Winning Coach can now give any houseguest immunity rather than being limited to just their own players. *Following Yukiko's eviction, the first 4 evicted houseguests competed in a return challenge. If they got 6 out of 8 questions correct in the return challenge and win, they would return with immunity for that week but could not participate in that upcoming HoH competition. Pete won the challenge with 6 correct answers, returning with immunity and joining Illusion's team. *During part 2 of Week 4, a houseguest outed a secret about tasks, therefore Pete was given another immunity to punish the rest of the house. *Week 5's Power of Veto was voted by 23 people to be a Double Veto, meaning the PoV winner could take both nominees of the block. *Week 6, houseguests voted to Save a nominee. *On day 47, all coaches left the house, leaving the final 4 by themselves for the remainder of the game. *On Week 4, Day 32, Yakusune used a Switch Key on Gundam's vote, changing it from Jasmine to Val. Season 4 (Winter 2014-2015) Have-Nots Color key Blue Lotus #6960EC - Beauty Dark Slate Gray #25383C – Goth Corn Yellow #FFF380 – Rebels Lava Red #E42217 – Jocks *This season's twist was cliques. When one member of a clique wins HoH, the entire clique is immune. *Whoever won the first HoH challenge could win a returning veteran for their clique, who would immediately become the first HoH of the season. Lilligant (PBB3) returned as a result of Jay of the Beauty clique winning the challenge. Other potential vets could have been Kilt (PBB2) for Jocks, Fennekin (PBB3) for Rebels, or Darbie (PBB3) for Goths. *Week 4 ended the Cliques twist, and the Immunity Battles twist began. In Immunity Battle, a challenge for immunity for the week is held and takes place before nominations. * Week 4's Immunity Battle was a PBB Auction. Brently won the Immunity, Illusion won a Have-Not Season Pass, Froslass won a Free Pass to play in this week's POV, Ebony won an advantage in the next HOH, and Espeon won a punishment to be a Have-Not for 3 weeks. Season 3 (Summer 2014) *Before the Duos twist ended, Co-Head of Household titles in '''bold '''is the Pokemon who won the HoH for his or her duo. This Pokemon is the one who is allowed to break a tie if any. *Castform & Igglybuff were named the "Power Couple". A "Power Couple" had the sole power to evict another couple from the House. Castform & Igglybuff chose to evict Chespin & Fennekin on Day 5. *Blue Motion, Marsh, Red Lucario, and Snivy joined the game after Gliscor & Flareon made their nominations on day 5. *On Week 3, Duos were switched. New duos are stated by their letter (A, B, C, D, and E) *Because Snivy was the Pokemon who won the HoH for her duo, she got to break the tie in votes and not Darbie. *Week 4 and onward has ended duos. Everyone is individual now. *Lilligant is the only houseguest who didn't get to participate in the week 4 HOH competition, therefore she was given immunity. *Serperior was a saboteur who had to make it to final 10 to win a prize. She was walked earlier than expected due to other houseguests in the game taking things too far because of her, but "plans" deemed she wouldn't have gone that week anyway, therefore she wins. *Blue Motion was arrested for doing drugs and underaged driving, and was caught during the game. Therefore she had to leave the game. *Week 6 was decided to be a "double eviction" with Gliscor and Neon all leaving the game. Both were sent to jury as its first members. *Week 8, the duos twist temporarily returned. The partner of the HOH was safe, while if a veto is used, an entire duo will be taken off and replaced by the other duo, even if someone in that duo won PoV. The duos of this week are represented by the letters X, Y, and Z. Season 2 (Summer 2013) *Week 1, Zoroark got immunity for being odd one out for the HoH Competition. *Week 1, Gardevoir (PBB2) got 1 eviction vote penalty for not giving a speech before eviction. *Week 3, Kirlia from PBB1, now a fully evolved Gardevoir, returns to the game. *Week 3, Nor the Luxray gets unexpectedly walked from the game. *Week 3, Marsh the Treecko won immunity for next week in the veto competition, therefore cannot be nominated. *Week 3, Blue Motion and Marsh the Treecko won Unitards. *Week 4, In a veto competition, Sylveon won a unitard, Min won immunity for week 5, Froakie won 5000 Poke, and Cyndaquil won artwork. *Week 4, Froakie payed 5000 poke for a Diamond Power of Veto which can take himself off the block and, instead of the HoH, he can make the replacement nominee. *Week 5, because Froakie was evicted before using his DPoV, Min won it and vetoed Marsh, replacing him with Sylveon. *Week 5 was a double elimination week. *Week 5, During the double elimination, Min won immunity for singing 5 songs like she was told to in the PoV challenge. *Week 5, Min had to wear a unitard for 40 days and cyndaquil had to sit out of 3 hoh's *Week 5, Blue Motion and Gardevoir forgot to vote, causing Sylveon to be evicted. Gulpin could not vote either during the double elimination because he was absent. *Week 7 was a double elimination week. *On finale night, Blue Motion ended up refusing to vote, but as she voted anyway, her vote did not count because she originally refused to vote. Season 1 (Summer 2012) *Quilava left from the game on Day 3. Charmander was asked to join as a replacement but she refused. *Steelix was expelled for nonstop asking to be a pony in this game, yelling at others including host to get out of the chats, sexually assaulting female houseguests, and headbutting Lucario. *Due to the HoH challenge, Snivy won safety for the week and cannot be nominated. *On day 24, Umbreon returned to the Pokemon Big Brother house. *{During a Veto competition on Day 40, Red Lucario won Immunity for next week and therefore cannot be nominated. *Snivy won a double jury vote and her jury vote counts as 2 instead of 1. Top 10 Competitors of PBB This list will only be updated after each season is finished. *HoH = 1 point each *PoV = .5 points each *If points are tied, their ranking is determined by their placing in the season. If their placing is the same, they will remain tied. Season Themes Season One *This season, being the very first, was an experimental season taking place on xat. *This season's two colors were blue to green. *This season never had its own highlights show. Season Two *This season's two colors were yellow-green to salmon. *This season's highlights show intro was light blue. Season Three *This season was an experimental season and the first season taken place on Skype. *This season's two colors were red to purple. *This season's highlights show intro was red. Season Four *This season is the first Winter season. *This season's two colors were cyan to magenta. *This season's highlights show intro was purple. Season Five *This season's two colors are yellow to orange. *This season's highlights intro is blueish purple. Controversies Season One *Steelix constantly yelled at the host to make him a pony rather than a Pokemon. He then sexually abused Snivy and Kirlia and was then forced out of the game. Season Two *Marsh made comments about gays that got Blue Motion in an argument with him. Season Three *The game was put on a short hiatus due to extreme stress on one of the houseguests between school and the game. *While Blue Motion was HoH, Jake's cousin passed away. When Jake publicly announced this in the chatroom, Blue Motion decided to "nominate" Jake's cousin. Season Four *With Snivy being a new co-host, it is known that she constantly rigged the game through Koron. She also told Froslass how to win the final 4 HoH challenge because she did not want the season to become too "predictable." Season Five *This was originally supposed to be an all-stars season, but due to half of the cast quittin g, it was changed to a newbie season. *Sometime after Pete returned, he called Jake the n-word as a joke. Due to this, Jake exploded at Pete. Although Pete was African-American, other African-American houseguests disagreed with him calling Jake that. *Gundam revealed himself to be Noah the Snover from PBB2 during final 8. Because it was too late into the game and it would not have been fair for Jake as his coach, Gundam was kept in the game, but he continued to be addressed as Gundam for continuity sake.